


My World In Your Eyes

by Aikosakura



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Rimming, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosakura/pseuds/Aikosakura
Summary: Aziraphale looks back at all Crowley has done for him, and realizes how much the Demon cares for him. Meanwhile, Crowley struggles with self consciousness. Can Aziraphale help Crowley?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Your Eyes

My World In Your Eyes

Chapter 1: Your Eyes

6000 Years ago, if you were to tell Aziraphale, that the demon that he met on that wall in Eden, would become the best friend he could ever ask for; he would have scoffed. But now, after thwarting the apocalypse together, and creating their own side, Aziraphale just couldn’t imagine a world without Crowley.

From the little acts of service he preformed, to the silly little antics that made him chuckle, He knew he couldn’t part from the demon any longer. He was surprised he managed to do it for centuries. After the apoca-nope, he had a lot of time to reflect and admit some things to himself. The first was that he had come to terms with the fact that somehow along the way, he had fallen in love with Crowley.

Now it was no secret that Crowley was beautiful. From his Auburn hair, to his slender frame, to that sinuous way he walked. And his eyes! Oh don’t get Aziraphale started of those gorgeous, molten gold eyes. 

His musings were interrupted by the tinkling of the bell on top of his bookshop door, Followed by the voice he loved so dearly. “Angel! You here?!”

“In the back Dear!” He yelled back. 

Crowley walked into the back room, and found Aziraphale rummaging in a box of books. “New finds Angel?”

“Oh yes! There was a lovely little antique sale going on down the road, and I figured I would poke around. There were a bunch of old books. Most need a little repair, but still very good finds.” He said excitedly, wiggling a little.

Crowley smiled with affection. It was a look that never failed to make him blush a little. It was much more prevalent now that they were spending much more time together. “Need any help?”

It never failed to give him butterflies when Crowley showed his real personality. It wasn’t one a demon should possess. Then again, Crowley was never very good at being a demon. He should never have become one in the first place. He could muse on the unfairness of God all day long, but he realized that he never did give Crowley an answer. “Yes. If you wouldn’t mind. I can make us some Tea.” 

“You know I never mind lending you a hand Angel.” He bends down and starts looking through the books, finding the ones that were in good enough condition to be put on the shelf, in their proper order. 

There was another thing that caught his attention. When did Crowley memorize the order of his shelves, and his system? Has he been paying attention to every little detail this whole time. He had just assumed that he was only lurking behind shelves to move the occasional book around (much to Aziraphale’s dismay), or to frighten unsuspecting potential book buyers (something he should have scolded, but didn’t have the heart to). 

He realized that he was staring far too long, and quickly turned to go make them tea. “This is ridiculous. Get it together old boy.” He chided himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about an hour later that they had separated all the books and shelved the good ones. Now they were sitting in their usual places, and talking. Crowley was draped over the couch in his usual sprawl, and Aziraphale in his comfortable old arm chair. “Crowley, you know you can take your sunglasses off in here, right?”

He noticed how Crowley tensed up a bit. That was new. “Ah… Yeah. I know...” He says, trying to play it cool, but sounding uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He says quickly, trying to make Crowley feel not so nervous. 

“Angel?” Crowley says, suddenly sounding unsure. “Be honest, are my eyes… scary?”

Where was this coming from? For as long as Crowley has known him, he was never scared of his eyes. “Not at all. What’s brought this on?”

Crowley sighed heavily for a moment. “Yesterday, I went to get more soil from the store, and I went to pick it up, and my glasses slipped a little. The girl working there just so happened to come over at that moment, to see if I needed any help, and she gasped. She looked bothered, even though she was trying to hide it. Needless to say, it’s been bothering me.”

He sounded so somber. He knew Crowley didn’t like his eyes. He didn't like what his eyes represented. Loss of Grace, Unworthiness, Evil. Aziraphale put his cup down on the table and walked towards his upset friend. “May I sit here?” He indicated the spot next to Crowley on the couch.

Crowley, confused by the sudden seating change, moved over and let Aziraphale sit next to him. Aziraphale sat, and gave them a little space in between them so there was no discomfort. “Can I?” Aziraphale indicated that he would like to remove his glasses.

Crowley paused for a moment, then nodded. He knew he could trust Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale removed the glasses carefully, and placed them on the table. Crowley’s eyes looked so sad, and all he wanted to do, was remove that sadness. He reached his hands back up to Crowley's face and paused again, as if asking for permission. Crowley nodded again, and Aziraphale caressed his face gently, thumbs stroking under his eyes. “I have always adored your eyes.”

Crowley blushed slightly. “S’ the eyes of a demon...” he muttered, self consciously. 

“That as it may be, I see much more than that. Would you like to know what I see?” Aziraphale asks gently.

Crowley didn’t respond, so Aziraphale continued. “I see kindness when you look at a child. I see pain and loss when you think about the injustice that has befallen you, for no good reason, or the suffering of humanity. I see love and adoration when you spend time with me. Even when I can be a bit ridiculous and fussy sometimes.” He says good naturedly, making Crowley smile a bit.

“..Like when you get fussy.” He mumbled, blushing a little more.

Aziraphale smiled lovingly at him. “I have always loved looking at your gorgeous, expressive eyes. I sometimes can’t look away.” He says adoringly.

Crowley blushed bright red, Aziraphale could feel it. Aziraphale couldn’t help the swell of affection blooming in his chest. Crowley could be impossibly adorable sometimes. 

Crowley looked torn for a second, like he didn’t know if he should say what was on his mind, but in the end, he decided to express what he needed to say. “Angel.. I know.. you care about me.” His voice wavers a bit, and Aziraphale can feel his heart ache a bit for his dear demon. “But, I have to say this. If you.. don’t feel the same..” He wavered again, and swallowed the lump in his throat, looking to the side a bit, not wanting to see what his face would look like after what he was about to say. “I will understand.” He says quieter, like he’s preparing himself.

Aziraphale strokes his cheek gently. As if trying to assure Crowley that it’s ok to say it. His heart is aching so badly for him right now. “It’s alright. Please tell me Dear.” he says gently.

“Angel, I love you. I always have. Since the moment you first told me that you gave away your flaming sword.” He says, so reverently. He keeps his eyes turned, looking a little wetter than they should be. 

The poor dear is already anticipating the rejection. Aziraphale doesn't blame him. How many times has he rejected him in the past? How many time has he been rejected in general? Well not this time. Aziraphale wasn’t afraid any longer. He knew exactly how he felt, and he no longer feared his former side. “Now now. None of that. Please look at me Dear.” He says softly.

Crowley pauses a bit, but looks at him, slight fear in his eyes. “There you are.” He says adoringly. “I love you too my Darling. I admit, it took a bit longer for me to come to terms with it, but I won’t lie to myself any longer.”

A tear runs down Crowley’s cheek, face a look of disbelief, but hope lingered in those expressive eyes. “Y-You love me?” He asks, voice cracking a bit.

Aziraphale smiles adoringly. “So much my Dear. Everyday since that night you saved my books in that blown up church.”

Crowley looks unsure for another moment. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Aziraphale’s smile gets a bit bigger. “Please?”

Crowley leans in carefully and captures his Angel’s lips with passion Aziraphale has never felt before.

To be continued...


	2. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some delicious smut. Again, i am just getting back into writing so i have no idea if it is any good or not.

My World in Your Eyes:

Chapter 2: My World:

The kiss, which already started out passionate, began to heat up a bit. Still, Aziraphale could tell that Crowley was trying to hold himself back. Well that wouldn’t do. Aziraphale, without much effort, seeing as Crowley weighed practically nothing, lifted the demon into his lap.

Crowley most definitely didn’t squeak a bit as he was manhandled into the Angel’s lap. Demons don’t squeak, thank you very much! Then Aziraphale reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, and he couldn’t hold back the little moan he let out.

“Oh! Well isn’t that interesting!?” Aziraphale thinks, as he grips the short locks, and tilts Crowley’s head back to give himself access to that tantalizing neck.

“Oh Fuck!” Crowley moans, bucking against Aziraphale’s thigh as Aziraphale marks that long column of flesh. “Angel! Go..Sat.. Fuck!” He says, not able to form a suitable sentence. His dick coming to attention very quickly at the wonderful attention he was receiving.

“Darling, did you want to move somewhere a little more comfortable?” Aziraphale asks.

“W-Wha?” Crowley asks, in a bit of a confused state. Face flushed and pupils blown. 

“Cute!” Aziraphale thinks, giggling a bit. “A bed my darling. Where I can lay you down, and worship you properly?” He kisses the Demon’s sharp jaw.

“NGK!” Crowley squeaks out, not sure how to respond. He has never been worshiped before. All he could manage was a nod.

“Splendid! I have a bed upstairs in my flat. Come along my dear.” Aziraphale says, picking Crowley up bridal style, with no effort at all.

As if his face could get any redder. How strong was his angel?! Just the thought got him even more excited. He wrapped his arms around his angel's neck and kissed him again.

Aziraphale carries him up the stairs, and gently lays him down on the bed, looking at him with so much love and lust, Crowley feels like he’s going to explode. Aziraphale runs his fingers so lovingly through his hair. “How long I have waited to touch you my darling. How long I have wanted to run my fingers through your hair. It’s so much softer that it looks.”

Crowley sits up and kisses him gently. “I have wanted this so much, you have no idea. 6000 years of yearning.” He says, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“I know. But we are here now. Let me worship you My darling.” He says, pulling off Crowley's scarf and chain, running his hand down that lean chest and undoing the buttons of Crowley's waist coat. Crowley shrugs his jacket off, and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Aziraphale gets the waistcoat unbuttoned and tosses it in the same general direction as the jacket.

Crowley pulls the shirt off and tosses that, leaning back and letting Aziraphale set the rest of the pace. “Oh! Oh Crowley! You are such a vision.” He says, running his hands gently up and down his lean torso and stomach, leaning down, kissing his jaw again, and down his neck.

Crowley moaned at the attention. Never before did he think getting praised would turn him on so much. He reaches up to undo Aziraphale’s bow tie. “Wearing too much. Wanna see you Angel.”

He undoes the bow tie, and folds it gently for his fussy angel, then goes to gently undo his waist coat. Aziraphale watches him carefully undo his clothing. This sweetheart of a demon, caring so much about his clothes. Caring so much about him, his heart felt so full of love, that he was close to bursting. He runs his hands through those auburn locks again, kissing the crown of his head, as Crowley finishes getting the waistcoat off and placing it carefully on the bed. He then undoes the button up shirt with such focus, like he’s unwrapping a gift. 

Once Crowley gets the shirt off, and Aziraphale feels the cool air of the room on his bare torso, and inkling of self consciousness takes over. Gabriel’s mocking voice, telling him to “lose the gut” comes to mind. He almost wants to cover himself, but the look on Crowley's face stops him. He looks like he’s in awe. “Oh Angel! You are so beautiful.” He says, caressing his stomach, kissing it, as if he was something precious.

His heart swells with so much love in that moment, that he can’t control himself any longer. He kisses Crowley with a fierce passion that has Crowley Growling his approval. “Off!” He says, desperately. “Take the pants off.” 

Crowley doesn’t need to be told twice. Being the ever impatient demon that he was, he snaps his fingers and his pants and underwear disappear, leaving him bare, much to Aziraphale's approval, if that moan the angel made meant anything. Crowley is slender; all bones and angles. His dick standing proud between his legs. He was well endowed, and all Aziraphale wanted, was to taste him so bad. “See something you like Angel?” He teases.

“Mm. You are gorgeous my dear.” He says, kissing down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. 

Crowley Moans, it felt so good. Aziraphale truly intended to worship him. It felt amazing. He watched as his Angel kisses down his stomach, taking his time, nipping and kissing every inch of skin. Then he got to his dick.

Aziraphale licked at the precum at the tip, and moaned; He tasted heavenly. He took him slowly into his mouth, loving the length and the weight of him. He was long and slender; just like the rest of him. 

Crowley was moaning in ecstasy above him. “A-Angel! Oh fuck! Feels so fucking good!”

Aziraphale swallowed the rest of him down, deep throating him. Thank heaven for no gag reflexes. He gave one hard suck, causing Crowley to moan super loud. Getting the response he was aiming for, he continued to pleasure his demon until Crowley started to grip his hair, signaling that he was getting close. He pulled off him with an audible pop. 

Crowley whined deep in his throat at the loss of the blissful suction around his cock. “Now now my dear. Don’t worry, I am not done with you yet. Get on all fours.” 

Crowley blushed bright red, but did as he was told. He got on all fours, shaking his ass in the air for good measure, earning him a playful swat. 

Aziraphale had admired that ass many a time. Those impossibly tight pants made it nearly impossible not to. It’s a cute little ass; Tiny but perky. Aziraphale ran his hands down those adorable cheeks. “You have the cutest backside my darling. So cute, I just want to eat it up.”

Crowley whined desperately. “Please!”

“Please what dear heart?” Aziraphale teased. 

“Please eat my ass!” He begged, pushing it towards him a little.

Aziraphale didn’t have to be told twice. He kissed and nipped at each cheek, earning more desperate whines. He parted those tiny cheeks, to reveal that tiny pink pucker. Gently, he lapped at the tiny ring of muscle; Crowley whimpering in response, pushing against the muscle. He managed to wiggle a little bit inside, causing Crowley to moan loudly and push back more, trying to ride his tongue. Aziraphale pulled his hole open a bit more and began to fuck his ass with enthusiasm. Crowley was practically screaming. Gorgeous, his demon was gorgeous.

“G-Gonna come!” Crowley warned.

Well he couldn’t have that. Not yet anyway. He pulled his tongue out gently, causing a whine of protest. “Patience my dear. I want so desperately to be inside of you.” He says, unbuckling his trousers, and pulling them and his underwear down, kicking them to the floor. “Can you lay on your back for me again my dear? I would love to see you as I make love to you.”

Well how can he say no to that? Crowley rolls over onto his back, and watches as his newly naked angel looks at him with so much love. He looks his angel up and down. Satan he is Gorgeous! His chubby belly and thighs covered in golden stretchmarks, muscular arms and calves. His cock is shorter than his, but it is thicker. God he wants him so badly. “You are so beautiful Angel. Fuck I want you in me so bad!”

“Are you ready? Should I prepare you a bit more?” He asks with a bit of concern, leaning down, kissing Crowley adoringly.

“No, I just need you inside me Angel please.” He begs, as he wraps his arms around his angel’s broad shoulders, and his legs around those thick hips, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Aziraphale was a bit hesitant, but he did as he was told, and miracles his cock slick with maybe more lube than necessary, but he didn’t want to hurt Crowley. He lined his cock up with his entrance, and slowly pushed past that ring of muscle.

Crowley moaned a deep, guttural growl. He felt so good inside of him. Finally, with what felt like hours, Aziraphale was fully inside him. 

“Are you ok?” Aziraphale asks, still concerned.

Crowley pushes down experimentally, and moans. “Yes! You feel amazing Angel. Please keep going.”

How can He refuse that? Aziraphale starts out at a slow pace first, pulling almost all the way out, and then pushing back in, picking up speed gradually. Crowley was moaning so loudly, he was afraid the neighbors would hear. He thrust a little deeper, causing Crowley to arch his back and practically scream.

“Right there! Right there Angel! Hit there again!” He screams in ecstasy.

So Aziraphale picks up the pace, grabbing one of Crowley’s legs and pushing it toward him, changing the angle, hitting that spot dead on with each stroke. “Oh you feel divine my darling!”

“Harder! Please! Almost there! Almost there!” Crowley wails.

Aziraphale thrusts a few more times at almost a punishing pace, as he feels Crowley start to tighten around him. “Come for me Darling. Let me see you.”

Crowley chokes out a moan as he spurts cum all over his stomach and chest.

A few more thrusts, and Aziraphale comes deep inside Crowley.

They spend a few moments trying to catch their breaths. Aziraphale looks down at Crowley. He looks so beautiful in the afterglow. Hair all mussed, lips swollen, skin flushed and shiny with sweat, pupils fully blown, the whites of his eyes completely taken over by gold. “So Gorgeous.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Crowley croaks out.

Aziraphale leans down and kisses his beloved demon, laying on his side and pulling Crowley into his embrace.

“Mm.. we should clean up. M’all sticky.” Crowley sleepily mumbles out.

Aziraphale snaps his fingers and miracles away the mess. “Why don’t you sleep now darling. I will be here when you wake up.” He says, running his hand through those auburn locks.

Crowley closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Aziraphale kisses Crowley's forehead, and holds him close, tucking the blanket around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later that the sun started to show through the blinds of the darkened room. Aziraphale was laying there, petting his beloved demon’s hair, and watching the peaceful look on his face.

“You know.. Normally people would find this kind of creepy.” Crowley mumbles sleepily.

“Good morning love. How are you feeling?” Aziraphale continued stroking his hair.

“Like I got laid last night.” Crowley responds cheekily.

“Honestly!” Aziraphale said, no real heat behind it. Simply shaking his head at the crassness of his demon.

“You.. Don’t regret last night at all… do you?” Crowley asks, suddenly unsure. It broke Aziraphale’s heart.

“My darling, last night was the happiest I have ever been. I will never regret loving you. I spent too long denying my feelings. And I never want to do that again. I love you more than anything. I will love you for eternity my darling.” He said with such reverence, and that was enough for Crowley.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale tenderly. “I love you to Alpha Centauri and back.”

Aziraphale holds Crowley, just enjoying the feeling of him in his arms. “What do you want to do today?”

“Maybe just stay in. I can cook you breakfast, and maybe you can read to me?” Crowley suggests.

Aziraphale looked at him with an adoring look. “That sounds like the perfect day to me.” He leans in and kisses his precious demon, feeling like the luckiest angel in the world.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! I am so corny. Hope you like all the cavities. Thank you so much for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, i am getting back into fanfiction writing after years, please be gentle. thoughts and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
